mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Greedy
Little Miss Greedy is the thirteenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Little Miss Greedy certainly was. Greedy that is! For breakfast every day she eat 66 succulent sizzling sausages followed by 23 thick tasty slices of tempting toast with marmalade, and to finish, 12 cups of tea. When she gets a letter from her cousin, Mr. Greedy, inviting her to his birthday party at 4 o'Clock next Wednesday, she is delighted! On the next Wednesday, Little Miss Greedy sets off in her car with Mr. Greedy's birthday present, and when she arrives at his roly poly house, they have a huge dinner party! Voice Actresses *Pauline Collins (1983) *Jill Shilling (1995-1997) *Judy Marshak (1997-1999) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Little Miss Plump'' (USA, Originally UK) *''Madame Dodue'' (French) *''Doña Rechoncha'' (Spanish) *''胖嘟嘟小姐'' (Taiwan) *''Η κυρία Φαγανούλα'' (Greek) *''Unsere Rosi Rundlich'' (German) *''Miss Vielfrass'' (Second German Release) *''もぐもぐちゃん '' (Japanese) *''Lille Frøken Appetit'' (Danish) *''Mała Łakomczuszka'' (Polish) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Greedy (also on cover) (says, "Greedy Girl!) *The Postman Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Little Miss Wise *Little Miss Magic (she appears in this book before her own) *Little Miss Yes *Little Miss Prim Television *The Joke is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) *A Job for Little Miss Giggles (TV) *A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy (TV) *Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (TV) *Little Miss Greedy...Belle of the Ball (TV) *Little Miss Greedy's Strange Illness (TV) *Mr. Dizzy promises the Moon (TV) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious (TV) *Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *No Food is No Fun For Mr. Greedy (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) *Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) *Little Miss Star the Leading Witness (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Nonsense Rows to the Moon (TV) (mentioned) *The Christmas Rescue (TV) (Intro Only) Trivia *Out of the 7 deadly sins, Miss Greedy represents Gluttony. *It was formerly named Little Miss Plump until Hargreaves' death in 1988, in which the word "plump" was deemed too offensive in the UK. *Even though Little Miss Greedy is the thirteenth in the Little Miss series, she is placed twenty-third in the Little Miss Library, between Little Miss Tidy and Little Miss Fickle which were the twenty-fifth and twentieth books in the Little Miss series, respectively, though they are respectively placed twenty-second and twenty-fourth in the Little Miss Library. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Littlemissgreedy1.PNG Little_Miss_Greedy_2A.PNG Little-Miss-Greedy-3A.jpg LITTLE_MISS_GREEDY-4A.gif|Got any food to eat? little-miss-greedy_5a.PNG|Oh dear me, I think my scales are defective! Little_Miss_Greedy-6A.PNG Little-Miss-Greedy_7A.png|More cupcake? It's yummy! See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Orange characters Category:Bean characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:Blonde hair Category:Fat characters Category:Yellow Hair Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Characters named after Verbs